


Nobody Had to Know

by TheShockerWhoShocksPeople



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Girls Kissing, Making Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShockerWhoShocksPeople/pseuds/TheShockerWhoShocksPeople
Summary: Never in a million years would Selina have expected to find such an eager bedmate in Princess Diana of Themyscira.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Selina Kyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Nobody Had to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings one and all!
> 
> You shall bear witness to my first fic ever!
> 
> 'Tis itty bitty!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Nobody had to know.

Nobody had to know the hypnotizing gaze Diana shot Selina when she was in the mood for love. Her beautiful, commanding eyes demanding that she be pleasured.

Nobody had to know the sounds Selina made when Diana kissed her neck and chest. Whimpering sounds caressing Diana’s ears, making her want Selina more.

Nobody had to know the feeling of Diana’s luscious red lips pressed against Selina’s own. Powerful, passionate, full of desire, addictive.

Never in a million years would Catwoman have ever expected to find such an eager bedmate in Princess Diana of Themyscira, better known to the world at large as Wonder Woman. Yet here she was, being pinned down and kissed thoroughly by Diana, getting bent over Diana's knees and spanked with her powerful arms, biting and sucking on Diana's swollen nipples...

Treated to be completely and utterly fucked by the Amazon goddess in every way imaginable.

Diana removed Selina’s yearning mouth from her breasts, coaxed her to lay down on the extravagant queen size bed, and stared intently into her eyes. Diana’s alluring body fit together with Selina’s flawlessly, and after a long and lustful staring contest, Diana smirked and gently lowered her tempting lips to Selina’s ear.

“Remember,” she whispered in a low, hoarse voice. Her smirk grew into a mischievous, but no less dazzling smile. “This is between us. Nobody has to know.”

With that, she tilted Selina’s head so their lips could reconnect in another sensual kiss.

Selina was intoxicated. Overwhelmed, even. And she didn’t want it to stop.

Nobody had to know.

And neither woman would want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you endlessly for reading!


End file.
